Generally, a camera is mounted on a vehicle to assist in safe driving. The camera, by obtaining an image of the surroundings of the vehicle and offering the image to a driver, enables the driver to accurately recognize the conditions of the surroundings of the vehicle.
Recently, cameras are capable of photographing left and right sides of the vehicle in addition to the front and back. The cameras may allow the driver additional perspectives of vehicle surroundings, allowing the driver to more safely proceed along various roads.
However, when an area to be recorded via camera is blocked by a structure or by another vehicle, the area to be recorded is also blocked and the driver may not be able to properly view the area to be recorded. Accordingly, driving safely may be compromised.